Le goût du risque
by Ithyl
Summary: <html><head></head>Famine, le cavalier de l'apocalypse rend les gens affamés de quelques chose. Son pouvoir est assez fort pour affecter un ange... et un Seigneur du Temps en balade sur la Terre. Si Castiel a faim de choses aussi innocentes que la viande rouge, la faim du Docteur, elle, est beaucoup plus dangereuse.</html>


**Le goût du risque**

_**note de l'auteure:** voici le cinquième OC de ma série Superwho**.**_

_**Spoilers: **SPN: saison 5 l'épisode de la Saint-Valentin (avec Famine), DW: Ça se passe dans la saison 2, mais spoilers pour la fin de la saison 3. Spoilers audiosode Mastermind.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de SPN et DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

Dean se préparait à affronter Famine lorsqu'il eut un appel étrange. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix masculine à l'autre bout.

« Dean Winchester ?

- Qui parle ?

- Je m'appelle Jack Harkness. Rose Tyler m'a donné votre numéro de téléphone.

- Rose Tyler ?

- La jolie blonde avec le Docteur. Vous connaissez le Docteur ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Il a besoin de votre aide.

- Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

- Est-ce que Castiel est avec vous ? Je comprends votre méfiance, mais c'est important.

- Oui, concéda Dean.

- Rejoignez-moi à cet endroit. »

L'étranger lui donna une adresse que Dean gribouilla et montra à Castiel.

« Je connais cet endroit, » déclara l'ange.

Aussitôt, les deux chasseurs furent transportés par Castiel. Un homme séduisant vêtu d'un manteau militaire les attendait.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, enfin, dit-il en leur serrant la main.

- Enfin ? s'étonna Sam.

- J'ai lu les livres à votre sujet et Castiel et le Docteur m'ont parlé de vous. Vous êtes encore plus séduisants en personne.

- Vous êtes une abomination, intervint l'ange.

- Oui. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Dean, suspicieux.

- Jack et son groupe Torchwood m'ont capturé, expliqua Castiel.

- Nous croyions qu'il s'agissait d'une menace extra-terrestre ! Nous sommes des chasseurs, comme vous, mais nous chassons les extra-terrestres sur Terre plutôt que les monstres. Aucun mal ne lui a été fait, je vous le jure.

- Pourquoi faire appel à nous ? demanda Sam.

- Pour le Docteur. Il m'a volé mon manipulateur de vortex et se promène dans le temps à la recherche de conflits à régler. Il prend des risques démesurés

- Ok. D'abord c'est quoi un manipulateur machin et où est le problème de vouloir régler des conflits ? demanda Dean.

- Un manipulateur voyage dans le temps c'est plus rudimentaire qu'un TARDIS.

- Pourquoi le Docteur ne prend-t-il pas son vaisseau ? demanda Sam

- Elle refuse de coopérer. Quand je dis qu'il prend des risques je veux dire des risques démesurés.

- Quel genre de risques ? demanda Sam.

- Avec le temps. Il a cette obsession de vouloir arrêter toutes les guerres et les conflits de l'humanité.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ? dit Dean.

- Pas pour un Seigneur du Temps. Il peut le faire ! Et pas juste les conflits actuels, mais ceux du passé et du futur. C'est notre histoire qu'il va changer.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais, insista Dean.

-C'est très mauvais. Nous devons le retrouver et l'arrêter, s'exclama Castiel qui entamait son ixième burger.

- Je ne comprends pas. Le Docteur a toujours été très respectueux des règles du temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, avoua Jack, découragé.

- C'est famine, répondit Castiel.

- Famine ?

- Un des quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Famine transforme la faim des gens en obsession. C'est parce que Jimmy Novak adorait la viande rouge que Cas ne cesse de s'empiffrer de burger, répondit Dean.

- Qui est Jimmy ?

- Mon vaisseau humain, répondit l'ange.

- Vous n'êtes pas affecté ? s'étonna Sam.

- Il est immortel, ça ne l'affecte pas, expliqua Castiel.

- Immortel ?

- Longue histoire. On doit retrouver le Docteur. Il peut être n'importe où dans le temps avec mon manipulateur.

- Les voyages dans le temps m'épuisent. Donnez-moi quelques minutes pour sentir l'anomalie temporelle, » dit Castiel.

.

000

L'Âge de pierre. Ils l'avaient manqué de près. Les homo-sapiens avaient fait une trêve dans leur conflit avec les néandertaliens.

« J'ai toujours apprécié les hommes du Neandertal, mais ce n'est pas naturel qu'ils survivent, avoua Castiel.

- On doit le suivre, dit Jack.

- J'ai besoin de repos, lui rappela l'ange.

- On arrivera jamais à le rattraper à ce train là, jura Dean.

- Évidemment, un Seigneur du Temps avec un manipulateur de vortex, soupira Jack.

- Et pendant que Cas récupère, ne faudrait-il pas annuler la trêve ? intervint Sam.

- Comment ? demanda Dean.

- L'un de nous doit jouer les traîtres, j'en ai bien peur, dit Jack.

- Que doit-on faire ?

- Tuer un Néandertalien important pourrait aider, » suggéra le capitaine.

.

000

Deux jours plus tard, Castiel avait suffisamment récupéré, mais il semblait anéanti.

« L'empire romain n'a jamais eu lieu, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les humains.

- Il les a empêché d'asservir les autres peuples.

- Et ? C'est la paix et l'harmonie ? suggéra Dean.

- C'est le chaos. Chacun cherche à dominer l'autre.

- Rétablir l'empire romain ne sera pas aussi facile que de régler un problème d'hommes préhistoriques, avoua Jack.

- Nous aurons besoin d'aide, déclara l'ange.

- Qui ? le seul qui pourrait nous aider est la cause de tous ces problèmes, lui rappela Dean.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule version du Docteur, dit Castiel.

- Si ses autres versions sont sur Terre, elles seront également affectées par ce Famine, non ? demanda Jack.

- Pas si c'est sur une ligne de temps différente. Nous n'avons pas le choix, je ne peux le suivre.

- Comment allez-vous trouver une autre version ? demanda Jack.

- J'ai besoin de son vaisseau. Je sais le piloter. Et la conscience qui l'habite pourra nous aider.

- Je ne monte pas dans ce truc ! s'horrifia l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean, nous n'avons pas le choix, » insista Sam.

.

Le TARDIS était sur la faille de Cardiff, comme si elle les attendait. Le vaisseau n'avait pas la forme habituelle d'une cabine de police bleue, mais d'une Impala 67 noire.

« Je crois qu'elle veut te plaire, Dean, s'exclama Sam.

- C'est réussi, approuva l'aîné, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour _Sexy_, » dit Jack au vaisseau.

.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il était en contact télépathique constant avec la matrice du vaisseau qui le guidait. Le Docteur était en train de régler un autre conflit lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent. Les Winchester et Jack restèrent cachés, attendant le moment opportun. Ce dernier leur avait fourni des pistolets paralysants. Dès qu'ils tirèrent, Sam joua la comédie disant que le Docteur leur avait menti, qu'il n'était qu'un espion de l'ennemi, envoyé pour endormir leur méfiance. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le TARDIS et disparurent.

Lorsque le Docteur revint à lui, il était ligoté.

« Que me voulez-vous cette fois ? Jack quelle est cette folie ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- C'est pour votre bien, Docteur, répondit le capitaine.

- Mon bien ? J'étais sur le point de régler un des plus grands conflits que…

- Justement, le coupa Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Docteur, vous êtes victime de Famine, un des quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Votre désir de sauver le monde s'est transformé en obsession, lui expliqua Sam.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cas est obsédé par la viande rouge alors que normalement il n'a pas besoin de manger. Chaque personne a soif de quelque chose et leur obsession les tue.

- Je… j'ai remarqué. J'ai vu Martha et elle était épuisée mais continuait à soigner ses patients. J'étais venu pour enquêter sur ça quand j'ai eu l'urgent besoin de… sauver l'humanité d'elle-même.

- Et comme Sexy ne voulait pas coopérer vous m'avez pris mon manipulateur de vortex, lui rappela Jack.

- Je suis désolé, » répondit le Docteur.

Il remarqua l'absence du dit manipulateur.

« Vous en faite pas, je l'ai mis en sécurité pendant que vous étiez inconscient » répondit-il, devinant sa question.

« Nous devons rétablir l'empire romain que vous avez empêché, intervint Dean.

- C'est vraiment terrible ce que j'ai fait et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de me libérer et d'annuler d'autres conflits, ça me démange.

- Oui, c'est Famine, répondit Sam, mais le Docteur observait Dean intensément.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas affecté ? Jack, je comprends vu son anomalie, mais vous ?

- Je suis un homme comblé.

- Je doute que ce soit ça. Alors, libéré moi et je vais réparer mes erreurs.

- Non, vous succomberiez à votre obsession. Nous réparerons votre erreur, lui répondit Castiel.

- Vous avez raison, mais je veux quand même aider.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous surveiller, avoua Sam.

- Jack peut. Attendez. »

Le Docteur s'éloigna et revint peu après avec deux bracelets identiques en métal. Il donna le premier au capitaine.

« Docteur, je ne peux pas vous faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, reconnaissant l'objet.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, allez. »

Jack accepta contre son gré. Il passa le premier bracelet dans son poignet et le deuxième dans celui du Docteur.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Dean.

- c'est comme une laisse. À plus de trois mètres de moi il reçoit une petite décharge électrique. Plus il s'éloigne, plus la douleur est horrible, » expliqua l'immortel.

Le Docteur leur avait donné des indications pour trouver une version de lui-même qui pourrait les aider, mais c'était un risque. Le Docteur, peu importe quelle incarnation, était loin d'être un envahisseur et encore moins un dictateur ou un leader guerrier. Le TARDIS avait une autre idée en tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre aseptisée, devant un homme âgé et malade. Il reconnu immédiatement le Docteur.

« Oh, toi ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de haine.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda le Docteur.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? tu m'as tué espèce d'idiot! Maintenant je suis condamné à voler des corps humains qui ne durent pas. Celui là n'a même pas quatre décennies.*

- C'est abominable ! tu détruis ces gens ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- ma survie t'importe peu à ce que je vois. Tu ne te soucie que de ces singes stupides.

- Ce sont des innocents.

- Qui traites-tu de singe stupide ! se mêla Dean, offensé.

- Je peux vous aider, mais vous devez d'abord nous aider, intervint Castiel.

- Comme si j'allais croire ça. Vous dites toujours ça et ne tenez jamais vos promesses. Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Vous n'êtes pas humain.

- Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un ange de Dieu. Je peux vous reconstruire un corps physique adapté, mais vous devez nous aider. »

Ils laissèrent Castiel seul avec l'individu étrange et attendirent dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur leur expliqua qui était cette personne. Jack fut horrifié.

« Le Maître ! vous n'espérez tout de même pas que ce psychopathe va régler notre problème ?

- C'est un excellent dictateur et il sait parfaitement bien mener une armée à la gloire. Vous ne pouvez le nier. Il sera parfait pour rebâtir l'empire romain. »

Castiel les rejoignit dans le TARDIS avec le Maître. Il donna des coordonnées que le Docteur entra puis le vaisseau se dématérialisa.

« Vous vous occupé de Famine, je m'occupe de lui, dit-il aux frères Winchester.

- Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? lui reconstruire un corps ? demanda le Docteur une fois le Maître à l'écart avec Sam.

- J'ai reconstruit le corps de Dean cellule par cellule. Oui, je peux si j'ai des ossements ou une partie de son ADN. Ce sera juste plus long avec un Seigneur du Temps et plus exigent de ma part.

- Tu ne songes sérieusement pas à tenir ta promesse Cas ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui.

- C'est un meurtrier. Laisses le mourir.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard.

- Vous devez tenir votre promesse. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! s'offusqua le Docteur, blessé.

- Il est maléfique et est un danger pour l'humanité. Pourquoi le laisserions-nous vivre ? insista Dean.

- Votre frère aussi ! » le coupa le Seigneur du Temps.

Dean ne sut quoi répondre durant quelques instants, mais il se reprit.

« Sam n'a encore rien fait. »

Jack choisit de ne pas s'en mêler. Dean avait raison, mais il savait que pour le Docteur, le Maître comptait beaucoup. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le Docteur programma le vaisseau pour ramener les Winchester à leur endroit de départ. Castiel, Jack et les deux Seigneurs du Temps disparurent au loin, à l'aube de l'empire romain.

.

000

Lorsque Castiel était revenu seul, il leur annonça que le problème était réglé en grande partie. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent plus et combattirent Famine. Ils avaient maintenant deux des quatre bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Ils auraient dû célébrer leur victoire, mais seul Sam s'en réjouissait. Dean était parti de la chambre de motel en furie et Castiel désespérait de recevoir un signe quelconque de son père. Le jeune Winchester partit à la recherche de son frère aîné. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Castiel l'accompagnait lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudainement. Un cercle de feu se forma autour de l'ange. De l'huile sacrée. Un homme s'avança vers eux. Ils reconnurent le Seigneur du Temps et il ne semblait pas du tout joyeux. En fait, il était furieux.

« Tu avais promis de l'aider ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention de Castiel.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sam, mais le Docteur l'ignora et s'acharna sur Castiel.

- Dean est avec Jack et moi. Je l'amènerais sur une autre planète, à moins que vous respectiez votre engagement envers le Maître. »

Sam n'arrivait pas à le croire. Premièrement, il ne comprenait pas que Castiel ait menti et deuxièmement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le Docteur prendre des gens en otage.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondit Castiel, pas le moindrement affecté par la furie du Seigneur du Temps.

- Cas ! il a Dean et tu avais promis, » lui reprocha Sam.

L'ange obtempéra et suivi le Docteur dans le TARDIS. Le Seigneur du Temps fit démarrer son vaisseau. Il n'allait pas les laisser revenir à leur époque tant et aussi longtemps que Castiel ne respectera pas sa parole. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un futur lointain, dans une colonie humaine sur une planète étrangère. Dean s'était libéré et se rua vers l'ange.

« Cas, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il, prêt à partir.

- Je ne peux pas, Dean. Nous sommes beaucoup trop loin.

- Je me doutais bien que vous tenteriez quelque chose. J'ai dessiné des protections anti-anges. Castiel ne peut quitter le TARDIS, leur expliqua le Docteur.

- Où avez-vous appris cela ? demanda Sam.

- De vous, dans le futur. »

Castiel écoutait la matrice du vaisseau qui le dirigea vers la chambre où était étendu le Maître. Il était très mal en point. Le nouveau corps qu'il lui avait prêté montrait des signes de vieillissement prématuré. Le TARDIS avait dans sa banque de données des informations précises sur la morphologie du Maître, au cours de plusieurs de ses régénérations. Ils avaient également trouvé de l'ADN sur une version vivante du Maître. Castiel n'avait jamais redonné vie à un être aussi évolué qu'un Seigneur du Temps et il ne pouvait cacher la lueur d'excitation qui brillait en lui. L'entité nommée _Sexy_ allait l'aider dans cette tâche.

.

Sam et Jack essayaient tant bien que mal d'éteindre les feux entre le Docteur et Dean, lorsque Castiel les rejoignit, en tenant par la main un jeune enfant blond, âgé d'environ trois ans.

« Vous m'aviez promit un corps fonctionnel, s'exclama l'enfant sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

- Il est fonctionnel. Il n'est juste pas encore mature, déclara Castiel.

- Salut Saxon, le nargua Jack.

- C'est qui Saxon ? demanda le garçonnet.

- Jack c'est dans son futur, lui rappela le Docteur.

- Tu es très bien comme ça. » rigola Dean.

L'enfant se libéra et lui asséna un violent coup de pieds dans les tibias. Jack le rattrapa. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la poigne ferme du capitaine.

« Que fait-on avec le petit monstre ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous pouvez le transformer en humain, à ce qu'on m'a dit, » proposa Castiel à l'intention du Docteur.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps et il acquiesça. Puis, dans celui de Jack.

« L'arche caméléon ! Vous vous souvenez ? le professeur Yana a dit qu'il avait été trouvé nu avec une montre à gousset alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

- Je croyais que c'était les Seigneurs du Temps qui l'avaient ramené à la vie, déclara le Docteur.

- C'est ce qu'il devra croire, » conclut l'ange.

.

000

Les Winchester étaient de nouveau ensemble, dans l'Impala. Dean avait mit sa musique et roulait les vitres baissées. Il semblait aller un peu mieux depuis son enlèvement par le Docteur et Jack. Il appréciait le capitaine et Sam sentait que l'homme lui manquait. Dean n'avait jamais eu d'amis, trop occupé à le protéger. Jack avait su l'atteindre. Que s'étaient-ils dit dans le TARDIS ce jour là ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? Est-ce que Dean s'était confié à lui ? Sam ne le saura jamais. Dean ne parlait pas de ce qui le troublait. Ils avaient deux cavaliers de l'apocalypse à détruire et le diable à remettre dans sa cage, plus l'humanité à sauver, mais pour le moment, Dean avait l'air heureux et c'était le plus important pour Sam.

FIN

_*Pour Doctor who, entre le film de 1996 et le retour de la série de 2005, le Maître n'a plus de régénération et est condamné à voler des corps humains pour survivre, mais ceux-ci se désagrège rapidement (40 ans à peu près) ne pouvant supporter sa conscience de Timelord. Cette idée est reprise dans l'audiosode Mastermind._


End file.
